Generally, vertical NPN semiconductor structures are used for ESD protection in high-voltage applications because vertical NPN structures provide efficient current handling capability. To manage ESD in larger semiconductor device, the breakdown current needs to be scalable proportional to the size of the device and semiconductor structure including for long pulse widths. Typically, larger semiconductor structures form localized current filaments, which can prevent them from achieving current scalability for longer pulse width.